The Good Kids
by Roxius
Summary: Turner is convinced that his daughter is a good girl, while Raguna and Eunice are having some good ol' pre-marriage safe sex. Lemon. Raguna X Eunice. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Rune Factory of the Harvest Moon series.

A/N: I have no yuri pairings I can really think of for this series, besides maybe Bianca X Tabatha or something, that would even remotely interest me. It's weird, I know, but that's how it is apparently...so you get more Raguna X chubby Eunice instead!!!

This fic contains: A fat girl and the guy who loves her. Sex, too. PWP FTW?! :P Mainly wrote this up to practice more with writing straight sex.

While this one is more raunchy and lemony, future fics of these two will probably be based more around fluff...

* * *

It had been almost an hour since Raguna had gone upstairs to visit Eunice, and neither of them had yet to come down.

"Argh...just what the hell are they doing up there?!! I should go and check on them!!" Turner exclaimed furiously, being the over-protective father as usual.

Placing a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder, Rita told him, "Don't worry about it, honey. They're probably just chatting for a real long time like teenagers do these days...you don't need to worry...calm down and have a drink..." She thrust a beer bottle into his hands.

Turner sighed. "Yeah...I guess you're right. They're responsible kids, after all...they wouldn't be doing anything dirty up there..."

"That's right!"

* * *

"Oh god..."

Raguna let out a deep sigh as he buried his face into Eunice's soft, soft belly fat. He could feel it rise and fall with every sharp breath the girl took; it was almost like sleeping on a cloud. He slowly ran his hands along the bloated flesh, squeezing it and pinching it lovingly. If he had the choice, Raguna would have rested his head there forever. It smelled of everything sweet in life all blended together into one delicious aroma. He never wanted this wonderful feeling to leave him. Puckering his lips, he kissed the rim of her deep bellybutton. He loved everything about her, and nothing could ever change that. Most of all, though, he loved her fat.

"Oh god, it feels so good...your belly...it's heaven..." Raguna muttered quietly under his breath, a smile gracing his lips. He was shirtless, and his only clothing at this point was a pair of unbuttoned dark-blue boxer shorts. Their clothes laid in strewn piles at the foot of the bed. Eunice herself was lying in her tight underwear on her back, her cherubic face glowing brightly with embarrassment as her boyfriend continued to gently fondle her. This was the first time they were ever doing something like this, and Eunice wasn't really sure what to expect, or how to act in a situation like this. She just let Raguna do all the work, who fortunately did not seem to mind that at all.

"Mmm...you taste so delicious, Eunice..." Raguna purred as he slid his tongue upside one of her several belly folds, wanting to taste every last inch of her. Eunice shivered; his tongue was making her feel ticklish all of the sudden. Pressing himself up against her, Raguna continued to lick upwards towards her breasts, the chubby girl's skin now glistening with his wet, gooey saliva. Eunice's eyes grew wide when she felt something hard press up against the crotch of her panties. She instantly realized that it was Raguna's penis.

"Oh...oh my..." Eunice's entire face became as red as a tomato. Raguna smirked. Eunice blushed even further upon seeing that wily little smirk on the boy's face grow wider. They needed no words to communicate their common desire at this point.

Raguna raised an eyebrow, as if about to ask a question. 'Do you...?'

In response, Eunice nodded bashfully, gulping loudly in the process. '...I do.'

Reaching down, Raguna removed both his pants and underwear, tossing them carelessly over his shoulder. Then, he began to take off Eunice's panties for her, watching in lustful awe as the rim of her underwear slide as slick as butter along her creamy, thick thighs. While Raguna was doing this, Eunice unhooked her bra with slight difficult and left it dangling over the edge of her bed. When all was said and done, they were now both completely naked from head to toe. Positioning himself correctly, Raguna placed his hands upon Eunice's waist, and slowly began to move his bulging manhood into the crevice between her legs...

"WAIT, WE...WE FORGOT THE CONDOM!!!" Eunice suddenly remembered.

Raguna gasped. "You're right!! Sorry about that! Hold on for one second!" Jumping off the bed, he rushed over to his pile of clothing, and rummaged through his pants' pockets for about two minutes before finally pulling out a small box of condoms. Both he and Eunice let out sighs of relief in unison. After getting the plastic condom fitted onto his penis, Raguna crawled back onto the bed. Taking in a deep breath, Eunice once again braced herself and held her legs out wide open. There was complete silence, the only sound being their heavy breathing.

Closing his eyes, Raguna once again pressed himself up against Eunice, and kissed the chubby girl passionately on the lips. Eunice threw back her head as she felt Ragun's dick slide effortlessly into her gaping pussy. It was such a strange, new feeling, one she had never experienced before. It was...good. Letting out a low groan, Eunice wrapped her arms around Raguna's thin body and dug her fingernails deep into his back.

"Ahhh...R-Raguna...I love you..."

"...Eunice...I love you too..."

They kissed again.

* * *

As he took yet another large gulp of beer, Turner let out a loud guffaw as he proclaimed, "YEAH, YOU'RE RIGHT!! THEY'RE JUST TALKING, THAT'S ALL!!! THEY AREN'T DOING ANYTHING DIRTY AT ALL!!!!"

"...Why do you keep telling yourself that over and over?" Rita asked, but Turner did not respond.


End file.
